Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
Mig, Harbinger of Thor, S-Man, Miggy, Alchemax CEO | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Lyla, 's ; former ally of Flipside; formerly , , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), | Relatives = Tyler Stone (father, deceased) Conchata O'Hara (mother) George O'Hara (step-father, deceased) Ty Stone (grandfather, deceased) Kron Stone (paternal half-brother) Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) Dana D'Angelo (fiancée, deceased) Gabri O'Hara (son) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, Newer York; Babylon Towers, Nueva York. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly BrownCategory:Brown Eyes) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Pronounced canine teeth (fangs), retractable talons on fingers and toes, spinerettes in forearms, red eyes following mutation. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, businessman, scientist, vigilante | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Human mutated with arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York, U.S.A., Earth-928 | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 365 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Miguel O'Hara's history. For a complete history see 'Miguel O'Hara's Expanded History'' Preface This Miguel O'Hara should not be confused with the Miguel O'Hara who has been active on Prime Marvel Universe. Origin Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers, though he lost his addiction to Rapture. Immediately afterwards, Aaron discovered Miguel’s deformities, and started firing at him, despite Miguel begging him to stop, since he thought Miguel sought to kill him. After their skirmish caused an explosion, Aaron almost fell off a ledge, but was caught by Miguel. However, he didn’t know about his recently acquired talons, cutting into Aaron’s arm and causing him to fall to his death. Noticing the chaos, a group Public Eye soldiers were sent to apprehend Miguel. Seeing himself as a freak, Miguel flung himself out the hole in the wall, before coming to his senses and catching himself using his talons. He then snuck away from the building, and leapt onto the hang glider with a member of the Church of Thor so he could escape the Public Eye. When the Thorite asked who he was, he joking responded, “I dunno. The Easter Bunny. Santa Claus. Spider-Man. Take your pick.” Due to the Thorite’s blind devotion to his beliefs, he mistook him for Spider-Man, and started hailing “his” name. Overexcited and distracted, the Thorite wrecked their hanglider. Picking up the remains of the hanglider, Miguel tried to hand it to the Thorite, apologizing for the damages, and suggested that they sew it back together. However, the Thorite told Miguel that he should use the tatters as a makeshift mask so that he could easily conceal his face from the Public Eye. Miguel heeded this advice, and returned to his apartment, falling asleep. When he awoke, he regarded his previous experiences as a nightmare, only to discover that the events were, in fact, reality, when he saw his talons. He then touched his chest with the talons, and discovered that they retracted automatically whenever they touched his skin. Miguel’s A.I., Lyla, told Miguel that his brother Gabriel, was calling him. When Miguel answered, Gabriel told him that he was coming to visit him due to Miguel’s fiancé Dana called him, worried about Miguel. Once Gabriel arrived, Miguel noticed (thanks to his increased eyesight) that Venture, an elite bounty hunter working for Alchemax, was tracking him, due to Alchemax wanting Miguel for research. Seeking to protect his brother, Miguel rushed Gabriel out of his apartment, and made a makeshift costume for himself out of an unstable molecule Day of the Dead costume and material from the damaged Thorite hanglider, and glided out of his apartment window to defend himself against Venture. However, a group of Thorites interfered in the two’s fight, wanting to protect Miguel, who they believed to be the Harbinger of Thor. The Thorites, not posing a threat to Venture, were easily defeated, and threatened to kill them all unless Miguel surrendered, killing a Thorite to show that he wasn’t bluffing. This caused Miguel to attack Venture, and the two engaged in a fight than ended in Venture capturing Miguel. However, Miguel eventually broke out of his restraints, and damaged Venture’s rocket boots. During the proceeding struggle, Miguel discovered that he could fire webbing from his forearms, blinding Venture. Before falling, Miguel caught himself on a nearby sign. While Venture was disoriented, Miguel picked up a hover car that functioned by repelling itself from the metal streets of Nueva York, and repelled the rifle of Venture from him. Miguel then opened a hole in Venture’s cybernetic leg, and shoved his Combat rod into it, short-circuiting all of his systems. Days later, Miguel returned to his apartment, and filled Lyla in on what had happened, and was visited by Tyler Stone afterwards. The Specialist When Miguel answered the door, he was met by Tyler Stone, in addition to three Public Eye officers, including one that was overly hostile, who lifted him off of the floor to intimidate him. Tyler Stone had the officer put him down. Not knowing of Miguel’s alter ego, Tyler tried to taunt Miguel with Rapture, prompting him to imagine a scenario where he attacked Tyler and the Public Eye officers. Miguel eventually accepted his job back at Alchemax to avoid imprisonment due to Tyler thinking he obtained Rapture illegally, and learned that his co-worker Aaron Delgato was blamed for the “sabotage” of Miguel’s experiment. The next day, when Miguel was getting dressed to go to work (with his Spider-Man costume underneath) Lyla asked him that if he’s worried about the costume being discovered, why didn’t he just destroy it. Miguel responded by telling her than he couldn’t, due to the unstable molecule fabric it was made of, in addition to the fact that Spider-Man actually managed to strike fear into Tyler and Alchemax, distracting them so he’d be able to research his “condition". On his way to work, Miguel was offered a ride by his brother Gabriel, who tried to get Miguel to hire a detective to find his current girlfriend Kasey after she was kidnapped by a mysterious man with a sword. Miguel begrudgingly agreed to do whatever he could to help. He then arrived at work, touring his newly remodeled research facility, before being told by Tyler that he believed Miguel’s former co-worker Aaron was Spider-Man. Before the two could continue their conversation however, a woman who, unbeknownst to Miguel, was Kasey, escaped a group of Public Eye officers, taking one of their guns, before taking Miguel hostage. Later, when security and law enforcement seemed to stop following Kasey and Miguel, the two realized who the other was. However, when Miguel was going to head back home, he spotted the Specialist chasing Kasey. Miguel, knowing he would feel guilty if he didn’t save Kasey, slipped into his Spider-Man costume and engaged in combat with the Specialist. However, he was easily bested by him, and the Specialist attempted to unmask Miguel. However, Miguel had webbing under his mask to prevent unwanted removal and, while the Specialist was distracted, he slashed at the Specialist with his talons, starting another fight with him so Kasey could escape during the chaos. Knowing that he couldn’t beat the Specialist, Miguel tried to escape, but was prevented by doing so by Public Officers. Luckily for Miguel, Kasey hijacked a hover bike, which Miguel fired a webline at, managing to escape the battlefield, though the Specialist managed to grab his leg, going on for the ride. Thanks to the assistance of Kasey however, the Specialist was hit against a wall, leading to him letting go of Miguel’s leg. Not having killer instinct, Miguel caught the Specialist, carrying him to safety, only to get kicked in the chest. In a fit of rage, Miguel accidentally slit his throat, killing him. A squadron of Public Eye officers, led by a sergeant looking to avenge his son who was severely slashed by Miguel days ago, fired at Miguel (not knowing of Tyler Stone’s order not to fire due to their leader ignoring him), sending him falling down dozens of stories, into the underbelly of Nueva York dubbed “Downtown.” Vulture 2099 Later, Miguel woke up, still in costume, covered in trash and rubble, disoriented and in pain. He stopped an attempted sexual assault, and took the would-be rapist’s car so he could get to a doctor. Upon arrival at a hospital, a Thorite doctor nursed his wounds before he (against the desire of the doctor) left, encountering a squadron of Public Eye officers. Though Miguel tried to resist arrest, he ended up cornered. However, Miguel was rescued moments before arrest by the Vulture, who killed the Public Eye agents before taking to the skies, carrying Miguel to his lair. ]] Later, Miguel awoke in a cell, recovered from his wounds. He then easily knocked down the door to his cell, subduing one of his captors. He proceeded to exit his prison, encountering his jailers: the Vulture and his Freakers. Upon finding them, Miguel questioned Vulture about where he was. The Vulture then filled Miguel in on where he was, and how Downtown worked. Downtown was dominated by various “cliques,” and the Freakers were the biggest (and one of the most violent) cliques in Downtown. The Vulture related to Miguel, being a result of Alchemax experiments like Miguel, and tried to recruit him as the newest member of the Freakers. The Vulture, as an incentive, told Miguel that if he didn’t join, he’d eat him, making Miguel realize the Vulture was a cannibal. This enraged the hero, and he attacked the Vulture, before making his way out of the building, attempting to escape the Vulture and the Freakers. But despite his best efforts, Miguel failed to escape the Vulture due to his aerial advantage, and was forced to fight him if he wanted to survive. The two’s fight continued into Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Not wanting to hurt any civilians, Miguel tried to escape through a shattered mural, only to have his webline severed by the Vulture, causing him to fall into a group of Freakers, getting his spinnerets temporarily damaged. However, moments before he was overwhelmed, Kasey, feeling the need to pay Miguel back for saving her, brought reinforcements, rescuing him. However, Miguel knew that the Vulture would easily defeat Kasey’s reinforcements, and decided to lure him away. Miguel, after a long and brutal battle, managed to subdue the Vulture, leaving him dangling over a high ledge. However, as Vulture fell, Miguel failed to fire webbing to catch Vulture due to his damaged spinnerets, causing him to seemingly fall to his death. Early Adventures Miguel even met Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211 A.D.. After Tyler Stone had his brother Gabe seriously beaten, Miguel went to confront Tyler at his home. His mother was there, and Miguel overheard that Stone was his real father. Miguel couldn't handle the idea and, after a fight with Dana, he left town for awhile with his ex-girlfriend, Xina. By the time Miguel and Xina returned to Nueva York, things had seriously changed. After Doom became President of the United States "by right of revolution", Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was named by Tyler to succeed him as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs, although Miguel didn't accept. Miguel's half-brother, Kron Stone, had been presumed death for months since an encounter with the Punisher. He survived by bonding with the lost Venom symbiote of the Heroic Age and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of SHIELD agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom was ousted from the White House, Tyler tried to return to Alchemax and claim his old job. Miguel refused to turn control of the company back over to Tyler, even after Tyler told him he was Miguel's father. Miguel surprised both his parents by admitting he had known for a while. As a Phalanx planetoid approached the Earth, Miguel was forced to deal with worldwide flooding and Atlantean uprisings. He also found out that his latest opponent, Goblin 2099, was allegedly his brother Gabriel. As mankind abandoned New York for the relative high ground of the Savage Land, Tyler Stone and Conchata O'Hara were among the casualties during the evacuation. When the Phalanx prepared to harvest the planet Earth through their scout, an innocent mutant kid named Nostromo, Spider-Man joined forces with Doom and Xina Kwan to stop them. Out of options, Miguel was ready to kill Nostromo and sever the link to the collective's invasion, but Doom used a Trojan virus at the last minute to destroy the Phalanx from within. Miguel could barely face Nostromo after that out of guilt for what he almost did. Superior Altercations Nueva York was later plagued with numerous time distortions due to Wolverine accidentally breaking the space-time continuum. . Realizing how dire the situation is, he headed to the lair of his enemy, the Alchemax corporation. There he discovered that the distortions were originating from the past, in the Heroic Age, and somehow causing Tyler Stone to fade from existence. Realizing that if his biological father never existed, neither would he, so Miguel, as Spider-Man agreed to be sent back to the present day by Alchemax to help reverse the damage done. However, he ended up finding trouble when he ran into Spider-Man, who unknown to Miguel was really Doctor Octopus in Peter's body. . After their skirmish, they teamed-up to prevent all of time from being destroyed. During this, Miguel was on the brink of killing his grandfather Tiberius "Ty" Stone to rewrite all of the history for 2099, but stopped when he realized that killing Tiberius would destroy the entire future New York. He also realized that Tyler Stone had destroyed the time portal, stranding Miguel in the past and ushering in the beginning of a modern day Alchemax. So this inspires Miguel to masquerade as Michael O'Mara, Ty's new assistant. ]] Goblin Nation Miguel later helped Spider-Man fight the Goblin King's army. However, they were both captured by robots built by J. Jonah Jameson, which were quickly hijacked and controlled by the Goblin King, to Miguel's shock. When the Goblin King offered a path out for Otto to find Anna, at the cost of leaving Miguel behind to face the Spider-Slayers alone, Otto took the bait and fled, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing at him for being an impostor, saying that Spider-Man would never abandon his comrades. The Spider-Slayers then close in on him. Miguel managed to defeat his opponents, before teaming up with the real Spider-Man and finds out it was Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man's body all along before Peter's mind return to his body. He got out the remaining Alchemax employees to safety while Spider-Man went to battle the Goblin King. After Osborn's defeat and subsequent escape, Miguel bid Peter farewell. Undercover in Alchemax He continued working undercover in present-day Alchemax and moved to his would-be neighborhood, operating as a vigilante there. While discussing with Stone about the sell of the Goblin Slayers to the Trans-Sabal dictatorship, they were interrupted by an agent of T.O.T.E.M., who had come to erase Miguel from the times-stream. Stone entered his safe room and told him there was only room for one, leaving him behind. He changed to Spider-Man and they take the battle over the building. Escaping to the office of Liz Allan, Alchemax's current CEO. The agent recognized her and told Miguel that one of the main reasons he had to be erased from that time and space was because of his future interaction with her. He told Spider-Man that if he let him erase her, he will leave him alone. He pretended to agree and get out of the agent's way, but before he erased her, he make his weapon backfire and it destroyed the agent before leaving. After his leave Liz Allan realizes that Spider-man 2099 most likely works for Alchemax and begins searching for him. After attempting to patch things up with his janitor who seems to have taken a dislike to him whom Miguel recognizes as a girl he had saved from a mugging whose name he discovers is Tempest, Miguel is confronted by Liz Allan at his apartment who after doing some research has discovered that Miguel's alias is a fraud. She accuses him of being Spider-Man and to throw her off Miguel uses his holographic suit to produce a futuristic looking costume and explains that he is from the future and Stone's grandson and that he is here to help him achieve his full potential which manages to throw Liz away from believing he is Spider-Man. The two have a brief conversation which ends with Liz kissing him before leaving. Tempest then reappears and explains to Miguel that she has leukemia and thanks him for the flowers he brought earlier before leaving. Under Liz's orders Miguel accompany's Tiberius Stone to Transabal in order to facilitate the sale of Spider-Slayers. Upon arriving they are attacked and Tiberius is captured by the rebels opposing the current regime. Miguel now in his 2099 suit races to find Stone knowing that if the rebels kill him he will fade from existence. Miguel eventually finds the rebel hideout but before he can save Tiberius the Scorpion who was apparently working as Alchemax's security attacks and threatens to kill everyone unless they release Tiberius. When they refuse Miguel steps in and he and Scorpion have a brief fight that ends when the Scorpion reveals that all the Spider-Slayers are active and converging on Miguel due to him being Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Scorpion briefly clash until Miguel is forced to give him the slip due to the army of Spider-Slayers. The Scorpion enraged by his disappearance sets the Spider-Slayers on surrounding civilians. Miguel uses Lyla to coat Scorpion in a hologram of Spider-Man causing the Spider-Slayers to turn on him. Meanwhile Tiberius escapes when the building he is being held in collapses. His life is also saved by the woman who captured him at the expense of her own. Miguel and Tiberius head to the original buyer of the Spider-Slayers where Tiberius reveals he no longer wishes to sell them due to the man potentially using them on his own people. Miguel and Tiberius then enter a vehicle where Stone introduces Miguel to Mac Gargan. ]] Spider-Verse After engaging the Scorpion, Miguel began suffering visions of other alternate reality versions of himself being slain. Miguel initially dismissed them until he witnessed a third version of himself being killed by Morlun. Despite Miguel only being a few feet away, Morlun retreated and Miguel realized that the Inheritor was afraid of Earth-616, resolving to ask Peter Parker as to why. Miguel subsequently met with Spider-Man and Silk, after they confronted the Looter who had stolen equipment from Spider Island II, as part of Spider-UK's Spider-Army, which had been formed to confront the threat of the Inheritors, Morlun and his family. With Spider-Man and Silk joining the Spider-Army, they retreated to their safe zone, Earth-13. On Earth-13, Miguel was chosen to be apart of Spider-Man's away team which travelled to the Year 2099, and Peter was surprised to see the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) leading this group of Spider-Men. The arrival of so many Spider-Men at the same time caused Octavius' cloak that was protecting his army from the Inheritors to be ineffective, so they would soon be found by the Inheritors. Daemos appeared through a portal, and engaged the Spider-Armies in combat, but he was ultimately defeated. With the arrival of more Inheritors, including the supposedly deceased Daemos, it was deduced the Inheritors used cloned bodies to prolong their lives. As the Spider-Armies scattered away, Miguel, a Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider fled with the body of the deceased Daemos in order to study it. Miguel and Lady Spider hid in Alchemax, where they dissected the corpse. When they returned to Earth-13, unaware it had been abandoned as the safe zone because it had been attacked by Inheritors, Lady Spider and Spider-Man 2099 later stumbled upon the remains of Leopardon, which were recovered, rebuilt, and augmented nuclear material. With the Leopardon ready for battle, Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider heeded the call to help the Spider-Army in their last stand against the Inheritors. Once the Inheritors were defeated and neutralized, the members of the Spider-Army returned to their respective universes, and Miguel used this opportunity to return to his time in the year 2099 once and for all. Imperfect 2099 However, Miguel didn't return to his timeline but ended up in a world devastated by Alchemax and ruled by the Maestro, who mistook Miguel for the original Spider-Man. The Maestro beat Miguel into submission, and then placed him in a cell with Strange 2099. He later devises a plan with Strange to escape and successfully does so using Doctor Doom's Time Platform, returning to Earth-616. All-New, All-Different Many months into the future, it was revealed that Miguel grew tired of the hero life after an attempt to stop a bank robber led to him nearly killing the culprit after he had killed a young girl in a drug-crazed shooting spree. Convinced by the cops to stand down and let them take him, Miguel disappeared from the scene and was confronted by Peter, who he told of his desire to quit. Rather than him to keep at it, Peter instead offered him a position at Parker Industries. After accepting the job offer, he later had a run-in with Roberta Mendez, who was secretly Captain America. He then went on a date with Tempest at the restaurant, Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar, and as she was revealing that she was pregnant, suddenly a car slammed through the window, seemingly killing her. While investigating a robot that was there at the incident, Miguel's assistant, Raul, revealed that it was designed by Dr. Alexi Cronos, who was once one of Doctor Doom's teachers, prompting Miguel to confront him using a new costume designed by Peter. Later on, he tried to infiltrate Cronos' base, but was caught by Dr. Cronos himself. Miguel and Dr. Cronos battled each other throughout the streets of New York, until Miguel used a hologram as a diversion and defeated him. Miguel interrogated him, threatening to kill him, and found out that the organization that he worked for was called the Fist, before Cronos' life thread was cut by Aisa. After telling Raul to investigate the organization Fist, Lyla reported that Roberta had entered his private lab while she was fighting a warrior from 2099 named Qweeg, which shocked Miguel since he had programmed his security pad specific to himself, but Lyla corrected him saying that he had programmed it to be keyed to someone from his time and apparently Roberta was from 2099. As Miguel exited from the elevator, he activated his costume and attacked Kweeg, but was knocked back and Qweeg escaped, leading Miguel and Roberta to team-up in an attempt to bring him back to the portal. They eventually confronted him in the streets of New York, initially defeating him, but Qweeg managed to escape them through a distraction by the Fist and was recruited by them. When Rhonda Fleming was revealed to be a Nuhuman after accidental exposure to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist, Miguel tried to protect her from being taken by Lash. Rhonda emerged from her cocoon as a gold-skinned being and renamed herself Glorianna, saving Spider-Man from Lash; however, she rapidly developed a god complex as a result of her new powers and wound up injuring her girlfriend, Jasmine, during a fight with Spider-Man. Miguel from Jasmine that Tempest is still alive, and with help from the mainstream Spider-Man extracts her from the hospital and takes her to a secure Parker Industries facility. Determined to find out why Tempest's mother told him she was dead and hired Man Mountain Marko to keep him away, Miguel hunted her down and confronted her, learning that she possessed the ability to create energy blasts and had killed her second husband upon learning he had been lusting over her daughter. When the Fist steal Dr. Cronos' corpse, Miguel tracks them to their lair, discovering Glorianna has been recruited to make use of her psychic abilities. His battle with them is cut short when they activate an experimental time machine and send him to a version of the year 2099 where the Sinister Six - comprised of Venom, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Electro, Sandwoman, and the Goblin - control Alchemax and rule Nueva York. The Goblin is revealed to be a double agent and helps rescue Miguel and return him to 2016, but she is murdered by Doctor Octopus acting on advice Miguel had sarcastically given him on how to be a more effective super villain. When Roberta goes through the time portal to find her family, Miguel follows her and discovers that the Sinister Six have mysteriously disappeared, enabling Alchemax's old CEO to return to power and collude with corrupt politicians to outlaw superheroes. Miguel learns from Doctor Strange that in 2019 the Fist had unleashed a bio weapon that caused a cataclysmic event and the downfall of the old New York. With the help of the superhero resistance, Miguel and Roberta are able to overthrow Alchemax and return to the past, where they resume their investigation of the Fist. With the unwilling help of Elektra, Miguel and Roberta capture Iron Man 2099 and learn that the Fist had captured and brainwashed not only him but the Sinister Six of the year 2099. ]] After defeating the sorceress Medea, who had been recruited by the Fist to cause chaos, Miguel learns that Tempest had regained consciousness and been approached by his father, who had travelled to the past and become the leader of the Fist. Capturing Electro 2099, Miguel has Lyla interrogate him to learn the exact date and time in 2019 that the Fist's plan will come into effect and then works with Sonny to modify his time machine. Travelling to 2019, Miguel is able to stop the Fist from changing history with the help of Tempest - who became able to control her mutation as a result of Tyler Stone's experimentation on her and became a superhero called Honey Bee - and a future version of their son, Gabriel "Gabri" O'Hara, who became a time travelling superhero and created an upgraded version of Miguel's old costume. Miguel learns that he dies in 2016, but Honey Bee refuses to reveal the circumstances behind his death, wanting Miguel to stay with her. Gabri reveals that Miguel died trying to save Tempest from the Fist in 2016, and Miguel returns to the past. Miguel bids farewell to Roberta, who returns to the restored 2099, and then sets out to rescue Tempest, defeating Man Mountain Marko. Upon finding her and discovering she can control her mutation as in the year 2019, Miguel kisses her only to be stabbed in the heart, realizing that Tyler Stone had implanted a psychic command into her without her realizing. Miguel dies in Tempest's arms only to regain consciousness in 2099, learning that Doctor Strange - with help from Roberta and Gabri - had transported his corpse to the future and resurrected him with magic. Despite being happy to be back where he belongs, Miguel is told that he can never return to the past to visit Tempest without risking jeopardizing the future. Return to the Past Despite the warning of his peers, Miguel returned to the past to once again help the Spider-Army defeat the Inheritors. Once the interdimensional hunters were defeated, Miguel remained in the past, rather than going through a portal to his new timeline. | Powers = O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, which is not a radioactive based as the original Spider-Man. * '''Superhuman Strength: O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. * Superhuman Agility: O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Telepathy: Miguel O'Hara's shown to be able to communicate with others on a telepathic level. The full limits of his telepathy has yet to be explored. However he's shown to easily communicate with others. It's believed that his telepathy is an extension of his spider sense, manifesting in a different way. * Superhuman Durability: O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. The flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. His vision also gives him the ability to see energy waves. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. ** Longevity: Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Spinnerets: Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. | Abilities = O'Hara is a skilled and gifted geneticist. He is also formidable in hand to hand combat, despite the fact that he's had little formal training. He uses a special freestyle of fighting that allows him to make full use of his strength, speed, and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Optical Photosensitivity: Because of Miguel's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. * Speech Difficulty: As Spider-Man, Miguel has the use of fangs which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that Miguel hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. * Spinneret Blockage: If his spinnerets were to be blocked or held by something with sufficient strength, Miguel would be unable to spin webs. | Equipment = O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules, the only clothing he owned that could resist tearing from his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miguel's DNA was 50% spider. | Trivia = * Miguel grew up Irish on his father's side (George O'Hara) and Mexican on his mom's side (Conchata O'Hara). The cultural roots of his biological father, Tyler Stone, have not been explored. * One of Miguel's password is "Lyla". * Miguel's "Web-Cape" may have been an adaption of the cape worn by Captain Spider. * Miguel's costume, contrary to popular belief, was originally black, but appears blue due to coloring errors. Later on, his costume stopped being described as black, and was instead changed to blue to avoid confusion. * Spider-Man 2099 and writer Peter David named Miguel O'Hara after Miguel Ferrer. }} * While Miguel was trapped in Earth-616, his apartment number was 2099. * Miguel is atheist; however, he has noted he often calls on him, and one time stated this was due to old habits. * While in the present, Miguel was concerned with global warming and Donald Trump. * Miguel was a fan of lucha libre and the only reason he didn't compete was because he felt his powers gave him an advantage. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Spider-Man 2099 | Links = }} pt-br:Miguel O'Hara (Terra-928) Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Time Travelers Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Atheist Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Senses Category:Interdimensional Travelers